


Covid Worries

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: A Covid story
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Covid Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Fears of the unknown makes our favorite fire family worried.
> 
> This is something I've had in mind for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **chapter warning- sexual content

"What's going on?" Harry asked. He and May returned home from school to find all three of their parents in the kitchen.

"Bad news?" May guessed by the mood of the room. She felt goosebumbs as she braced herself for the worse.

"There's something we all need to talk about." Bobby said but he wasn't smiling.

Harry sat down silently. "Who died?" Harry asked quietly. Rarely had he ever seen any of his parents so solemn.

"What?" Athena looked between the other adults. "No one." She reassured the kids watching relief wash over them.

"Then why do you all have you're serious faces on?"  
Harry asked.

"Because this is a serious thing." Michael finally spoke. He glanced at Athena and then proceeded. "The three of us have decided it would be best for you two to stay with me for the foreseeable future."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Is it the radiation?" May's eyes widened as she looked at Bobby.

"I'm perfectly healthy." Bobby affirmed.

"I know we've talked about this new virus that's going around." Athena said. Harry and May nodded acknowledging they knew what she was talking about. Athena took Bobby's hand. "Bobby and I are on the front lines. We don't know if we'll come into contact with the virus or where we will, but because of our jobs it's very likely that we will."

"Listen," Michael tried to ease the worry that he saw on the kids' faces. Athena and Bobby are going to take every precaution they can and do their best to come home safely every shift. But for your safety it's best if you aren't here when they come home."

"How long is going to be like this?" Harry asked. They just learned they wouldn't be going back to school next week. 

"No one knows baby." Athena told him. "But we are just going to keep being safe and do what we can to keep ourselves and those around us safe and healthy."

"That's why we want you to stay with your dad." Bobby added. "It's not that we don't want to see you, we want to keep you safe and don't want to risk exposing you to whatever we might bring home." He glanced at Athena. "I know it sucks, but it's for all of our safety that it be like this."

"We would feel terrible if we brought something home to you." Athena said. 

"Go on up to your room and pack some things." Michael dismissed Harry and May.

Athena felt Bobby squeeze her hand. He knew how hard it was for her to let her kids go, his heart ached too but he knew it was best. "Thank you for doing this Michael." Athena said to her ex-husband. "I know this wasn't in the custody agreement-"

"Athena," Michael cut her off. "It is no problem. I will absolutely take the kids for as long as it's needed. You and Bobby just focus on staying healthy." He was more concerned then he let on. Athena and Bobby signed up for a degree of uncertainty and risk with their professions but this was new territory.

  
It was a tearful goodbye a bit later that night. No one knew when the next time they would see each other in person again would be. Athena and Bobby tried their best to reassure Harry and May but with everything being so uncertain, their attempts were half hearted at best.

When the door closed behind Michael, Harry, and May, Athena turned and buried her head in Bobby's chest and cried. 

"Shh." Bobby said holding her close. "We're going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Athena sobbed. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Being cool and calm in a crisis was part of the job she was stronger than the puddle of tears she was reduced to.

"Athena." Bobby rubbed her back. "We're going to take care of ourselves. We are going to do what we can to be safe. We'll support each other and love each other and that's what we can do."

"I'm a mess. I don't know why." Athena sniffled.

"You just had to watch your children walk out that door unsure when you will be able to see them in person again." Bobby understood. "You are allowed to be upset about that."

"It's going to be so quiet around here." Athena looked around the living room.

"It doesn't have to be." Bobby looked thoughtful.

"Bobby Nash what are you thinking?" She questioned. They just got through explaining why Harry and May couldn't be here right now, Athena didn't know how Bobby was thinking of taking away that quietness.

'What do you think about being the camp out?"

"Come again?" Athena knotted her eyebrows.

"Hen and Eddie have kids, Chimney's not going to want to infect Maddie and Buck shouldn't be alone. We have enough rooms. We could offer the team a place to stay during this time."

"Robert Wade Nash you are a very thoughtful man." She kissed him. "You do know that we wouldn't be alone. If we offer you know they are going to say yes and we won't be alone for however long this lasts."

"I know." Bobby stuffed his hands into his pockets. "If we can have sex on duty in my office we can have sex in our own house regrdless who is here."

Athena looked surprised. "I meant that this level of quietness won't come along again. But I like your point too Captain."

"I thought so." Bobby smiled against her lips as he kissed her. "I'm going to call the chief and make sure he doesn't have any objections then I'll extend the invitation to the team." He walked into the bedroom to make the call.

He came out a few minutes later. "Chief agreed. I'm going to ask you one more time. Thena are you sure you're okay with this?" 

Athena nodded, "I don't want our family to have to worry about exposing their families at home."

Bobby rang everyone up on the phone and put his phone on speaker phone. Athena rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter while Bobby tried to get the attention of everyone. Athena stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. Bobby jumped and dropped his phone on the counter. Buck was heard swearing loudly through the phone. Bobby looked wide eyed at his wife who just about scared him shitless. Bobby had never heard her whistle like that.

"Now we have your attention." Athena said.

"Damn Athena." Hen said.

"I spilled tea everywhere." Buck grumbled.

"Anyway." Bobby said slowly still eyeing Athena. "Tonight Athena and I sent the kids to Michael's for the foreseeable future. I know some of you with kids or a kid on the way are concerned about bringing this virus home so Athena and I would like to offer our place as a place to stay off shift so you don't have to worry about bringing anything home to your families. 

"What about me?" Buck asked knowing he didn't have a family to bring covid home to. 

"You're family buckaroo." Athena replied.

"This family wouldn't be complete without you kid. Of course the invitation extends to you too."

"Thanks pops." Buck replied.

"Buck don't cry." Eddie teased.

Athena rolled her eyes and walked away as the 118 dove into some chit chat. When Bobby didn't join her in the bedroom in a few minutes Athena removed her clothes and walked back into the kitchen.

If Bobby had picked his phone up off the counter he would have surely dropped it on the floor at the sight of Athena. He stared at her, his pants quickly tightening as his eyes feasted on her naked body.   
"Guys, I gotta go." Bobby's eyes remained on his wife.

"What Bobby." Buck tried to protest.

"Athena and I have one more night before y'all are all up in our business so I need to go take advantage of that." Bobby said.

"Get it Cap." Chmney laughed. 

"Eww Pops." Buck whined.

"Enjoy Athena." Hen called out.

"Goodnight you two." Eddie rolled his eyes at his team's antics.

Bobby hung up. "Mrs. Nash. You are being quite obvious in your intentions."

"Well you were taking too long to join me. So I figured I'd show you what was waiting for you."

"Oh no." Bobby grabbed her as she tried to walk out of the kitchen. I'm going to have you right here." He lifted her onto the counter.

"Bobby it's cold." Athena shivered. 

"I'll make you forget very quickly." Bobby pushed a finger inside her and watched her react.

Athena sucked in a sharp breath while Bobby continued to please her. "Bobby." Athena smiled watching him kneel before her. A giggle escaped her lips as he pulled her to the edge of the counter. 

Bobby smiled, his face between her legs. Bobby took her clit between his lips. "BOBBY!" Athena blurted out. Bobby's tongue stroked and tasted her. He felt Athena's thighs around his head. Athena felt her legs tremble, Bobby made her climax. "Oh Baby!"

Bobby stood up smiling widely. His tongue swiped across his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Athena wrapped her arms around him. 

Bobby wrapped her legs around his waist. Athena could feel his arousal pressing between them. "Let's go. I only have one night of peace and quiet." He picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. 

"It definitely won't be quiet." Athena remarked. Bobby laughed knowing she was right.


End file.
